deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Alma Wade (F.E.A.R) vs Ai Enma (Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl)
Alma Wade, the girl with powerful psychic abilities used as a human guinea pig, and used her powers to vengeance on the world VS Ai Enma, the girl used as a human sacrifice in feudal Japan, who rose from the dead to take revenge, only to forced to become a servant of Hell itself. =Combatants= Alma Wade Alma Wade was a girl gifted with powerful psychic abilities, the daughter of Armacham Technologies CEO Harlan Wade. When Harlan found out about Alma's abilities, at only three, Alma was used as part of a project to create a telepathic commander commanding a force of cloned troops for the US Military. At 15, and 16 respectively, Alma was artificially impregnated and bore two children, the main character of the game, a man known only by his designation of Point Man, and Paxton Fettel. Wade was later placed in coma when her powers became out of control, killing several employees of Armacham, and sealed in a tube until she was 26, when they "pulled the plug" on her, killing her. But death was not the end for Alma. Alma Wade rose from the dead to take vengeance on her tormentors, commanding armies of Replica Forces and nightmarish creatures of her own creations. Abilities "Touch of Death" Simply coming into contact with Alma's body is enough to allow Alma to cause the unfortunate victim to explode violently in a bloody mist. Alma can sometimes do this from short range, but in some cases, it requires direct contact. For the purposes of this match, it will take extended contact to kill Ai with this attack (at least a few seconds), and even longer to kill Ai from a range of several meters. Pyrokinesis Alma is capable of spontaneously manifesting and controlling fire, burning objects from a distance about equivalent to Ai Enma's pyrokinesis. Apparitions Alma is capable of summoning ghost-like apparitions which fly towards a target, and do massive damage on contact. The "ghosts" will disappear on contact, and can be killed by gunfire and, for the purposes of this match, Ai Enma's energy attack. Hallucinations Alma is capable of causing her victims to have nightmarish hallucinations, often featuring Alma's deteriorated body, accompanied by whispering voices and attacks by apparitions. Ai Enma Ai Enma was girl a born in a village in Feudal Japan, unfortunately, she was chosen as a blood sacrifice made every seven years. Ai's parents and boy named Sentarou Shibata hid her away for seven years, but in the end, they were caught, and Shibata was forced to bury Ai and her parents alive as part of the sacrifice. Ai viewed this as a betrayal, and rose from the dead and engulfed the village in flames. After committing this act, she was told by a spider that was actually the "God of Hell" in disguise that her loved ones would wander in darkness for an eternity, unless she worked for him. For the next 400 years, Ai worked carrying out people's revenges... in exchange for their soul. Abilities Charging Fireball Ai Enma has shown herself capable of firing a charging ball of energy that impacts explosively, destroying a structure the size of a small house and setting fire to the remains. "Dark Energy Attacks" Ai is capable of firing black balls of energy that seem to be able to home in on the target and explode on impact with the victim. A normal human is capable of dodging these attacks, however, Ai can fire these attacks in rapid succession. Illusions Like Alma Wade, Ai can create illusions, though these are much more elaborate than Alma's, generally based off the subconcious of the victims and the "crimes" Ai was sent to avenge. These hallucinations can include skeletal attackers, which, while they are a animated, can easily be dismantled into a pile of bones- in the series, one is decapitated with a kitchen knife. Instant Death (Prohibited Ability) Ai is capable of inducing instant death, however, she seems to only be able to do this to the victim she was sent to kill. So, for the purpose of this match, she will''' NOT''' be able to do this to Alma, as for the purposes of this match, Ai will not have been sent to kill Alma, simply encountering her at random. Battle Ai Enma walked into an abandoned Armacham Laboratory. Suddenly, she encountered a girl of about her age walking towards her. As the girl neared her, objects seemed to float up into the air. Alma Wade sensed the massive psychic power the girl held, and decided she was a threat. Alma launched number of objects, including beakers, bunsen burners, and test tube racks at Ai. Ai Enma dodged the attack and responded "Ippen Shindemiru?" The mysterious girl had spoken in Japanese, but thanks to her powers, Alma could read Ai's mind telepathically. She had said something along the line of "How would you like see what it feels like to die?" "You first, Ai Enma", Alma replied, her powers allowing Ai to understand her. Alma then then summoned several ghost-like apparitions, which flew towards Ai at high speeds. Ai fired a off a several energy blasts, all of the apparitions were blown apart on impact, however, Alma simply avoided the three blasts aimed at her, the blasts instead destroying a cabinet. Ai then manifested a ball of fire in her hands, pointing it at Alma. The ball increased in size until it was about a foot in diameter. Ai then released the blast, which flew towards Alma until it was about half way between the two of them. Alma focused on the ball of fire, causing it to suddenly change directions and fly back towards Ai. The fireball exploded with enough force to blow a hole in the roof and completely collapse the wall behind Ai. Ai Enma got back on her feet as Alma walked out of the flames towards her, silhouetted against the fire. Alma walked up to Ai and touched her. Ai felt an unbearable pain in where Alma's hand had made contact. The pain got more severe. Ai knew she was dying, but was surprisingly calm, after the cursed life she had lived for 400 years, was death so bad? As that thought crossed her head, Ai Enma exploded into a red mist. WINNER: Alma Wade Category:Blog posts